wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gathering Storm/Chapter 1
Summary A wind arises around the White Tower. Tar Valon is less than pristine these days, with refuse in the streets and toughs and thieves lounging on corners. Work continues trying to remove the cuendillar chain blocking most of South Harbor under Aes Sedai guidance. The wind continues to the village of Alindaer across the river Erinin to the Rebel Aes Sedai camp. Westward the wind continues over the Black Hills and across the Caralain Grass. The land is dormant instead of springing to life with buds on the trees and new shoots from plants. When the wind reaches Arad Doman it encounters a force from the north, which halts its progress and shifts it to the south. Rand, now missing his left hand, is hiding in a manor house in eastern Arad Doman. He has been jumping from place to place every few days as he tries to keep anyone from trying to rescue Semirhage. He feels as if he must be steel, but Min disagrees. Their argument is interrupted by Rand noticing that the wind is blowing in two directions at once. Eventually, one gust wins out and the tree branches go back to normal, but Rand is shaken. He seeks to get Lews Therin, the voice in his head, to explain why his attempt to seal the Dark One away from the world failed last time. He thinks again about the information he received in the twisted redstone doorframe, about binding the land together, north with east and south with west. He doesn't know if it will hold long enough to reach Tarmon Gai'don, though; and why are the Borderlanders coming south? Is Graendal really here as Asmodean said? At least the Seanchan had agreed to a truce. Just then, Nynaeve, Cadsuane, and Alivia walk in. Rand is wearing Justice now, which he recognizes himself, not from Lews Therin. They have been interrogating Semirhage, but Rand's insistence that they neither hurt nor threaten her is hampering their efforts considerably. Nynaeve yells at him, and Cadsuane wonders if perhaps they should turn her over to the White Tower. Rand says that Egwene might not like that; he muses that she might turn her loose and force him to kneel instead. At that moment, Lews Therin rants about the women not helping him and the Hundred Companions in the Strike at Shayol Ghul. Rand is so startled by this piece of information that he demands aloud that Lews Therin tell him what he means. Too late, he realizes that everyone in the room heard him, and may think him too mad already. He stands in shock, unable to laugh or cry, while Lews Therin cackles and sobs enough for both of them. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Min Farshaw * Nynaeve Sedai * Cadsuane Sedai * Alivia * Damer Flinn * Jahar Narishma * Naeff * Davram Bashere * Lord Tellaen * Lews Therin Telamon Referenced * Semirhage * Algarin Pendaloan * Rodel Ituralde * Egwene al'Vere * Artur Hawkwing * Aviendha * Rhuarc * Asmodean * Elayne * Graendal * Moiraine * Elaida * Ilyena Groups * Tower Guard * Aes Sedai * rebel Aes Sedai * Forsaken * Seanchan * Saldaean cavalry * Asha'man Places * Tar Valon * Arad Doman Referenced * Dragonmount * Alindaer * Black Hills * Caralain Grass * Tear * Shayol Ghul * Illian * Mayene * Cairhien * Altara * Amadicia * Tarabon * Murandy * Andor * Spine of the World * Almoth Plain * Emond's Field Items * Banner of Light * Dragon Banner